Mt. Stormhold
Mt. Stormhold, shortened to Stormhold by players, is a dungeon located north-west of Winden. In this dungeon, the wind is quicker than normal; starting at the first warning message on every floor. In order to reach to the entrance, one needs to clear Tanren Mines and have a Pokémon with the move Rock Climb. The weather that can occur here includes cloudy, fog, hail, rain, and snow. Attributes Mt.StormholdScenery1.png|Floors 1-4 Mt.StormholdScenery2.png|Floors 5-9 Mt.StormholdScenery3.png|Floors 10-14 Mt.StormholdScenery4.png|Floors 15-20 Mt.StormholdScenery5.png|Floors 20-24 Mt.StormholdScenery6.png|Floors 25-29 Floors 1-4 ... Floors 5-9 ... Floors 10-14 Darkness is introduced. Mt. Stormhold Middle After Floor 14, there is a midpoint. In order to continue, it is necessary to pick up the 5 Unown stones on the floor; 4 visible and 1 hidden in front of the sealed door. Floors 15-19 ... Floors 20-24 ... Floors 25-29 ... Mt. Stormhold Ledge The end room for Mt. Stormhold, contains no items but holds two exits; the first of which is a warp that leads back to Winden and then the second being a fly point that takes the player to the entrance for the dungeon Sky Fortress. Upon first entry the player is also greeted by Shamouti and receives dialogue about the upcoming perils. *''Shamouti'': Run! Flee! Hide while you still can! *''Shamouti'': The perilous bolts of lightning and flames fall from the skies even as we speak....And oh, how I absolutely despise that wretched ice avian! *''Shamouti'': The tyranny of the titans has fallen upon us in the most disastrous of ways. And now, only the chosen one can save us from this oppression. Or-or...Or All of Winden is doomed! *''Shamouti'': Many have come and tried, but with little success they have departed... *''Shamouti'': But wait...Surely you must have something to bring forth, explorer? *''Shamouti'': Yes, I'm talking to you explorer. I can not help but feel that you are the chosen one, and mind you - these old bones never lie... *''Shamouti'': No wait, I'm certain that you're the chosen one! This is no abrupt decision. *''Shamouti'': Courage, bravery and wisdom - you radiate such positive attributes, oh mighty explorer! *''Name: ... ? *''Shamouti: Oh no, I'm extremely sure we've never met before. This is certainly our first meeting. And dare I say, it will be our last if you do not make haste! *''Shamouti'': Time and tide have those wretched titans exerted their persecution on our precious Winden... *''Shamouti'': Surely you...yes, you! The chosen one - the possesor of the nerves of steel and heart of gold can not reject the plea of us natives... *''Shamouti'': The prophecy must be indeed set in stone. You the chosen one will bring sunshine amidst this thick darkness. *''Shamouti'': For it is only in cowardice that the sorrow of the storm masters us. With courage, we must venture forth and deny it! :(The Slowking sighs in satisfaction) *''Shamouti'': Embark on this journey with valor, and return with victory, oh chosen one! *''Shamouti'': Brace yourself and set flight, chosen one! *''Shamouti'': This is most certainly not a farewell. We will meet again, very soon too! May I always be of help to you. *''Shamouti'': ...I shall stay here for now, good luck... Secret Room Inside the Secret Room there are 6 switches total, 2 switches that grant access to the inner chamber Deluxe Boxes, and 4 that do nothing. The one that correctly opens the path is the bottom left button. The following items can be obtained from the Deluxe Boxes: *Weather Band *Sharp Beak *Feather Band *Escape Rope *Revival Herb *Revive *Nugget Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective The dungeon objective is completion in order to obtain access to Sky Fortress via fly near the entrance of Mt. Stormhold. Tips *Bring an Escape Rope to protect yourself from losing items should you not find the stairs before you get wind kicked. Trivia * was created by Foxie. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Winden Dungeons